Farmers Only
by StoneColdAries
Summary: Modern AU where Sasha and Mikasa meet on farmer's only
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I haven't written in a while, so this isn't really good, but I really wanted to write a Mikasasha farmer's only fanfic.**

Yet another date gone wrong. Connie had told Sasha that this time the girl he had set her up with would be a keeper, but she didn't even last 20 minutes. All the girl, Mina, seemed to care about was fashion, appearence, her phone, and gossip. She even made a huge deal when Sasha had ordered the biggest bloodiest steak the restaurant had, she kept droning on about some woman Sasha didn't know by the name of Jenean, and she was completely appauled when Sasha began to talk about her work on her father's farm.

Sasha, being the person she is, would have sat there and endured the date like she did all the others, but just after her meal had arrived, Mina had excused herself to the bathroom and returned saying that there was an emergency at her workplace and apologized before leaving. She didn't think that Mina had made the emergency up though, with the way Mina had spoken ill of that Jenean woman all night, she honestly thought it had something to do with her.

Sasha was milking her favourite cow, Betsie, when Connie walked into the barn.

"Soooo," he said while rocking on his feet and grinning, "how'd your date go?"

She thought of her reply for a few moments as she milked, and then answered, "hmm. I guess it was okay."

Her friend wasn't satisfied with her answered though, "okay as in possible second date? Or okay as in she made you pay for everything?" he prodded.

Sasha finished milking Betsie and patted her on the head before picking up her newly filled bucket. "Okay as in she left mid date." She moved to pick up the other cow's milk bucket. "And she made me pay for everything."

"Sheesh, that sucks, man." Connie patted her back, "sorry I keep setting you up on lousey dates."

"Eh, it's fine. Hey, why don't ah go put this milk up, an we go chase the chickens?"

After berating the chickens and finishing her chores on the farm, Sasha made dinner for her and her father. As they ate they began to take up small talk. "Y'know, instead of lettin' that Connie boy set ya up with random girls, why don't ya just sign up ta that website the television's always blarin'. What was it again? Lawners toll me? Farmers lonely? Uh.."

"... Farmer's Only?" Sasha interupted.

"Yeah!," he proclaimed, taking a bite of his baked potato victoriously, "they say it's only for us cow folk! So ya won't have ta worry 'bout no city slicker runnin' out on ya like last night!"

"Papaaaaaaa," Sasha whined, flustered, "she ain't run out on me! She just... had an emergency." she mumbled.

Her father smirked behind his turkey leg. "Probably jus' some sudden shoe sale," he whispered.

Connie showed up at their door sometime after dinner, much to Sasha's suprise.

"Oh, hey baldy," Sasha greeted as she let him inside and shut the door, "couldn't get enough of me?" she joked.

"Haha, you wish, Potato girl. Your dad actually asked me to come over. Said something about helping get on some website," he explained, holding up his laptop bag.

"Website..?" she whispered to herself as they walked over to the kitchen table. It was only after they had sat down and Connie had his computer out and open that it donned on her. "Oh! Yeah, ah remember now. Papa said he thought me goin' on a datin' site would be a good idea. But ah didn't think he would actually try an' git me to sign up..."

"A dating site, huh? Which one?" he asked as he pulled up the internet browser.

Sasha turned away, "Farmer's Only..." she said in a low voice. After not hearing any typing or any kind of response, she turned back towards Connie, who had the hugest grin on his face and looked like he was about to break down in laughter. "How is this funny?" she demanded, stomping her left foot and puffing her cheeks.

Connie took a moment to regain himself before saying, "sorry, just everything seems funny when that website's mentioned for some reason," as he got on the site, and entered the registration page.

"Alright," he said, cracking his knuckles as Sasha took the seat next to his, "whad'ya want your profile to say?"

"Hmmm," she contemplated, "how 'bout 'lesbian farmhand lookin' for a strong cowgirl'... 'who likes to cook'?"

"Sorry," Connie mock-questioned, "did you say 'gay potato girl looking for a cowgirl who can lift four sacks of potatoes at a time'?"

Sasha glared and pursed her lips. "Y'know what?" she said after a while, "that is pretty much what ah said."


	2. Chapter 2

Connie came over with his computer the same time the next night. Logging back into the website, he exclaimed, "Sasha, you got a flirt!"

"Whoah, really?" Sasha looked over his shoulder, and sure enough, the site showed a notification with a picture with a small heart attached to it, "who sent it?"

"It says," he clicked on the image, loading a new page in the website. It displayed a picture of an Asian woman wearing a pink tank top who appeared to be in her mid-twenties, with midnight black hair that stopped at her chin, soft grey eyes, and very well defined muscles. Her profile read 'I like cooking and cute farmgirls.'. "Mikasa Ackerman."

Sasha's eyes did the Steven Universe thing and she pushed her friend out of the chair he was sitting in. "How do ya work this thang! Can ya send multiple 'flirts'?! H o w-" She moved the mouse around furiously trying to figure out how it works.

"Stop shaking it. Okay, now slowly move the cursor to the word 'flirt'." He explained. Sasha stared at the screen in confusion for a few moments before he realized that she didn't know what a cursor was. "Okay, you see the little white pointy thing you can move around?" he asked, pointing to the cursor, when Sasha nodded her head 'yes' he continued, "move it over the word 'flirt' and left click."

She clicked it. "Did ah do it?!" she asked excitedly with a huge grin. "What'd ah do?!"

"You let her know that you like her too!" Connie exclaimed. Sasha gasped.

"Now what?"

"You can.. send her a message? Or maybe she'll send you one."

"Hmm... how do ah send her a message?" she asked.

After Connie loaded the message screen up, Sasha began to type.

'Hi! Im not sur e how thIs works but Connie said that you sent me a flirt and I think that means that you likr me!1! and I think youre realllly purdy! and! I think that your mucsles are very cool! And! Your eyes are really beauitful but! not as beautiful as you! And your profile said that you liek to cook! And! mine said I was lookin for a girl who likes to cook! and youre profile said you! you like cute farmgirls! but sadly... im not a cute farmgirl... im a hot farmgirl! anyway! I hope you respond!1!'

"Wow. That's... Perfect." Connie said after reading the email over, "why don't you go on and send it to her?"

"Okay." Sasha hit the send button. "Hey, wait a second. She has a picture on her thang. Do ah have one too?" she wondered.

"Well..," Connie pulled Sasha's profile up, "that's your picture."

The picture was one of her with her hair all knotted, huge dorky smile, and barbecue sauce all around her mouth and some even on her nose.

She sat there flabbergasted until Connie shook her shoulder and asked if she was okay in between laughs. "You used tha photo from tha Pig Festival!? Why outta all photos o' me, that one?!"

"I know you're upset now, but look, that Mikasa chick obviously thinks you're cute! Why else would she send a 'flirt'?" Connie pointed out.

"That is true..."

Before he left that night, Connie said that Sasha could borrow his computer for the time being. It was after chores, that Sasha checked her account and found that Mikasa had sent her a message back. They continued sending messages back and forth for a couple weeks, discussing their lives and interests, until Mikasa asked if she would like to go on a date. Sasha said yes.

 **AN: Although the emails weren't described in this chapter, they'll be mention of what was in them in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Do ya think she'll like this?" Sasha asked Connie, unsure of her outfit choice. It consisted of a buttoned up dark green flannel, denim jeans, a brown belt, brown cowboy boots, and the old olive green cowboy hat she'd had since she was 12.

Connie, who was sitting with his face in his hand, answered, "well, if it doesn't say 'lesbian cowgirl', I'm not sure what does."After noticing how nervously Sasha was looking in her mirror, he added, "relax, I'm sure she'll love it."

He walked over and patted her on the shoulder. ".. Ya really thank so?"

"I know so, sista," he replied with a wink and then ushered her to the door, "now go get 'em, tiger!"

Sasha arrived at the steak house five minutes prior to the date with flowers in hand and a giddy smile. She walked into the restaurant and took a seat in the waiting section. After about ten minutes of sitting there, the hostess approached her, "excuse me, miss, but are you waiting for a table? Because all you have to do is walk up to the podium."

"Oh, naw, ma'am, Ah'm waitin' for my date to arrive," Sasha informed the lady, with the same smile she wore when she walked in. The hostess, in return,flashed her own smile and returned to her station.

Fifteen more minutes went by when Sasha realized that Mikasa wasn't going to show up and her smile faltered.

 **Author's note: I'm sorry these chapters are so short, I'll try and have the future ones be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Solemnly, Sasha walked out of the restaurant, the flowers she held now forgotten and on the brittle floor. Just as she took a step out the door, she collided roughly with another person, who had been rushing to get inside.

"Mpmph," Sasha groaned as she hit the floor, "Hay! Watch where yer go- ... in'..." She had looked up and it was revealed that it was Mikasa that she had collided with. "Mikasa! Yer here!"

Mikasa helped Sasha up from the floor, "Sasha, I'm so sorry I was late! I-" Sasha cut her off by placing her whole hand over her mouth.

"Sh, say no more! Ya can tell meh all about it over dinner! Which yer payin' for." Mikasa said nothing in response, simply following Sasha inside with a faint smile on her face. "Table fo two, please!" she said, putting up two fingers as she said 'two'. As the hostess got their menus, Sasha quickly went to where she had dropped her flowers, and brought them up to Mikasa's face. "These are for ya. Ah kinda dropped them on tha way out.."

She took the flowers in her hands, "they're lovely. Thank you."

The hostess led them both to a table and gave them their menus. "Your server will be here shortly." she informed them.

As they waited, Sasha took the time to take in Mikasa's outfit. It was a pretty red dress that stopped above her knees with a plaid design and a pair of dress shoes. Despite keeping her outfit rather simple, she still looked as pretty as can be. Sasha looked away, though, when the waitress came by and asked for their beverage choices.

"I'll have a pink lemonade, please," Mikasa had told the woman.

"Uh, sweet tea, ma'am." Sasha said after looking at the drink choices.

The waitress left to get their drinks and they both looked over the menu while maintaining small talk. "Y'know," began Mikasa, "I didn't expect you to be as pretty as you are." she blushed, "N-not that I didn't expect you to be pretty. I just expected that-"

"Ah'd look like ma picture?" Sasha added with a laugh, "yer prettier in real life, too, y'know"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Don't try this at home. Or anywhere, for that matter.**

 **A/N Again: This chapter was edited due to inconsitincy.**

"Ahahah," Sasha snickered, Mikasa had just finished telling her the story of why she was so late, which involved her brother driving her over, a horse, a rock, and, oddly enough, a selfie stick.

"Yeah, thinkin' 'bout it now, it is pretty funny." Mikasa grinned.

The waitress came by and dropped off the bill to look over. Mikasa reached over for her purse, and... where was her purse? She had forgot to grab her purse in her brother's truck with all the hecticness getting to the restaraunt. "Aw, shucks." she said, then looked over at Sasha, "I'm so sorry, I forgot to bring my purse in..."

"No, worrahs, ah'll get it," Sasha smiled, reaching in her back pocket to retrieve her wallet. Then her other back pocket. Then her two front pockets. Her breast pocket. She had forgotten to bring her wallet, too. "Oh, fiddlesticks. Seems ah done forgot to grab mah wallet on mah way out mah house..."

Mikasa looked down, thinking that she had just ruined her first date with the hot farmgirl.

"Oh, uh," Sasha scratched the back of her head, and looked around for the waitress, She looked around for the waitress, "ya said your brother dropped you off, yeah?" with a swift nod of the head she continued, "how 'bout ah give ya a ride home right now?"

Mikasa furrowed her brows,"I have a ride. And what about the tab?"

Sasha glanced to the left and right, then leaned across the table, tipping her hat, "Well, darlin', I'm proposin' we dine and ditch." she said with a smirk.

Mikasa lent back, gasping inwardly with a hand thrown in front of her mouth. After a few seconds, she smiled mischievously. "Let's do it."

Once it was all clear, they both bolted out of the restaurant. Sasha grabbed Mikasa's hand when they got through the last set of doors, and led her to her pick-up truck. Just as Sasha shifted into gear, a couple angry looking waitresses ran out of the restaurant. "Oh, shit," Mikasa grabbed her arm, "Sasha, drive!"

In a matter of seconds, they were out of the parking lot and onto the freeway, going atleast 20 over the speed limit. Red and blue lights flashed behind them, but instead of pulling over, Sasha floored it.

"What happens when he catches us?" Mikasa asked, holding onto the side of Sasha's seat for dear life.

She shot her a glance accompanied by a cheshire grin, "trust me, babe, he won't."

She cranked up the country music and sped through a winding back round. Once the cop car was far enough out of view, she scanned the side of the road for houses. After seven minutes, she saw one, ground into it's drive way, and shut off the truck. The cop car flew by, non the wiser, and they were virtually home free.

"So," Sasha began, looking over at Mikasa, "how's that fer a first date?"

Mikasa just smiled and laughed.


End file.
